Fading
by rozen-eynes
Summary: What if Robin had been the only survivor of Aftershock? Just how far would the former boy wonder go to get his revenge? -updated
1. Soul Survivor

A short opening chapter.

Let me know if you think it's any good!

DIT.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robins POV

It was late when I emerged back at the tower. My shoulder ached, but that didn't matter to me. My only concern was for the safety of my friends. We had all underestimated Terra. Who she was… What she was capable of….

__

Cyborg…Beast Boy …Raven… …Starfire. Please be okay.

The tower was empty.

I'm the only one left.

No. I shook my head. They would be here. You'll see! I didn't know who I was talking to. But I sat down on the sofa in the dark and there I waited….

__

No one's coming.

Yes they are! I closed his eyes and pulled my legs closer to my chest.

__

Its dawn. No one's coming.

I opened my eyes in time to see the sun rising. The thin pink slip of light washed across the city. Which was strangely quiet…especially after what had happened the night before.

__

How can everyone go about their daily lives when the Titans are dead?

The Titans are not dead! The words crawled weakly from my mouth.

__

If they were alive, they would have been here by now!

I had to prove to myself that my friends would come back. Taking my communicator from my pocket, I switched it on. Letting the red light blink, I placed it down on the table in front of me, awaiting a reply.

By nightfall the city completely belonged to Slade. I watched it fall from the tower. I knew I should have tried to stop Terra, but I didn't. What if they tried to contact me if I did? What if they're laying unconscious somewhere? What if they're injured? They need me, I have to find them!__

They're gone.

NO! I howled. Without thinking I tossed the table at the T.V. A shower of glass cut deep into me. But I didn't care. I tore my cloak from shoulders and let it drop to the floor, before I ran out of the room.

__

Slade.

I'll kill him. My mind raced with everything he had ever done to me.

__

Forced me to be his apprentice. Tried to kill my friends. Made us believe Terra was our friend. Destroyed the Titans…

"I will make you pay," my voice sounded so distance. I looked around my room. Rage roared from within. In seconds I had smashed everything I had ever held dear. Slade's mask, shattered into a thousand pieces. I took off my costume. I knew they would be against this decision. They'd tell me to be strong. To continue fighting for justice. I could almost hear Starfire's voice. Telling Robin not to give up.

__

Robin has died with his friends...

To get my revenge, I couldn't do it by myself. I would have to get help. Luckily I knew who I could turn to. Beast Boy would never forgive me. That still didn't stop me.

__

Robin's dead. All the Titans are.

Let Slade think he's won. Let him think his little apprentice has been successful. I'll be back. And when I do Slade will pay for what he has done. That's a promise…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Any good? DIT


	2. Black and Blue

Another short instalment.

DIT.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black and Blue.

News reports came flooding in of the Titans disappearance, and the immediate evacuation of the city they had sworn to protect. Everyone seemed to be thinking the worse. Dick shook his head in disgust. How little faith they had in him. But then, he wasn't doing any of this for _them. _It was all for his fallen friends. They had be avenged. And they would be…

The youth stuck to the shadows, through he was no longer in his costume. Force of habit? he wondered stepping out on to the crowded pavement, or were the shadows where he belonged?

He moved quickly down the street, but a T.V bulletin flashed on the screens at the nearest electronic shop, caught his eyes. Slade was expanding. It was only a matter of time before this town fell before him as well. Dick wanted to scream. He wanted to find Slade and make him suffer as he had. If he could just find him. And to do that he would have to defeat Terra. This was where an old rival of Beast Boys would be most helpful. This was of course if he could make it to New Orleans sometime in the near distant future.

Dick hurried off down an alley way completely aware that he was being followed by a would be mugger. He paused.

"Look I don't have time for you. Piss off," Dick growled.

The man caught of guide. But he quickly snapped out of it. "Listen here Punk! …" He tried to make a grab at Dick's shirt, but the former Titan was to strong. He swung the man into the trash cans.

"Why you little…" The man roared pulling out his gun.

Instantly Dick had the man pinned. The gun flew out of his grasp. This would normally be the point where the mugger would be cuffed and sent of to jail. But something inside of Dick suddenly snapped. He raised his fist and let it crash hard into the mans round face. It felt good. So good just to let out all of his emotions. All of his rage….

By the time Dick stopped himself, the man was unconscious, black and blue with bruises. Dick breathe hard. He stared at the blood dripping across his hands. 'Look what Slade has driven you to…' his mind told him.

"I'll get you Slade," he hissed, before disappearing into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

I'm not sure if it's any good - do tell me your thoughts!

DIT


	3. The Origins of Beast Boy

Part three. All about BB!!

DIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The origins of Beast Boy.

If happened two years before Beast Boy joined the Titans… at the time he was known by his real name, Garfield Logan…

As a child Gar fell contracted a rare tropical disease while visiting Africa with his parents. The only way to safe their son's life was for Professor Logan to use a dangerous untested drug. The result? Gar recovered but there were side effects. His skin become green. And later he displayed his new found abilities to take on any animal form. Yet Gar's new appearance made him an outsider amongst the 'normal' people, and when his parents were killing in a boating accident, of which the young boy felt was his fault, there was no one to take him in.

Upon living Africa, Gar made his way to America but his luck when from bad to worse when he was framed for the murder of an elderly woman known as Laura De Mille. However, his luck did seem to get better when the true culprit was caught. And 11 year old Gar was put into a foster home. That was of course until _she _turned up…

New Orleans. 2001

The night was cool as Gar headed home, a bag of shopping tightly clutched in his left hand. He wore gloves now all year round. As well as a trench coat, hat and sunglass. He tried so hard to cover every part of his body. But it still didn't help him. Crossing the playground, where kids of his own age were busy enjoying a game of football, he did his best not to be noticed. Gar would have loved more then anything to join in their game. He would love to have made friends with them. But they didn't like him. No one like him, he thought miserably.

Without warning the black and white ball whizzed into his back, knocking him over. Shrieks of laughter spilled across the night sky.

A blonde boy ran to Gar's side. "Hey freak, I thought I told you I didn't want to see your ugly face around here anymore!" The boy kicked Gar's stomach. Gar whimpered in pain.

He staggered to his feet.

"Please Tony, I don't want any trouble. I just want to get home,"

Tony glared. By now a circle of boys had surrounded them, chanting 'Fight,' Fight,' 'Fight,' Tony's eyes fell on the pathetic green figure. He smiled cruelly.

"Well can't disappoint our fans can we?" He raised his fist.

"Tony! Stop it!" a fizzy redheaded girl had pushed her way through the crowds.

"Piss off, Mel!"

"No!" Mel had charged her way past the boys, and now stood in between Gar and Tony. She glared fiercely at her brother. "If you dare, then I'll tell mum!"

Tony retracted his arm. He smiled again. "_Garfield and Melanie, sitting in a tree_," he sang loudly. The other joined in.

"_…first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Melanie with a babies carriage…"_

Unexpectedly the small girl swung her fist, smacking Tony's nose. There was a loud crack. Tony howled in pain as blood trickled down his face. "I'll get you for this Gar,' he shouted. "When your little girlfriend isn't protecting you," With that the group of boys raced off.

Gar picked up his shopping. "Thanks Mel, but I think you just made it a lot worse," he sighed. "Why does no one like me?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

Mel kneel down beside him. "I like you,"

"Your just saying that,"

"No really, I do. Hey and since you're my friend I want you to come over to my house tomorrow for tea!" she beamed.

"I'd like that a lot, but…what about Tony? I mean won't you be in trouble for breaking his nose?"

Mel shook her head. "He won't tell on me. He'll be to embarrassed," she chuckled but then looked very serious. "You know you could have taken him, if you had used your powers,"

Gar looked at his shoes. "I don't like using my power to give me an advantage," He suddenly brighten up. "hey you want to see something cool?" Without waiting for a response, Gar had transformed into a cute kitten. Mel giggled. The cat jumped in her arms.

"Gar, that's so cool!" she laughed.

From that day onwards Gar and Mel were inseparable. Gar finally had what he had always wanted…a friend. But this was to be shortly lived….

As it was late summer, both Gar and Mel were able to stay out later. Gar had found this cool club that allow under 16's in. Some sort of promotion night. Afterwards Mel and Gar had gone for a walk as the sun was setting. As the two of them watched it, Gar felt Mel's hand stroking his green fur. He looked at her, then lean into kiss her. But he never did. A loud bang, and the sudden follow of air brushing against him made him paused.

"Whoa, Mel what was that? ….Mel?… MEL!.."

The girl's blood stained body had collapsed into his. "Mel?" he took hold of her. "Mel can you hear me?" she was cold. Dead? No it wasn't possible. Frantically the boy glazed around in search of someone who could help him, but he saw no one. Expect for a dark black cat purring behind him.

Gar breathed hard. Who had fired the shot? Why had they? Questions came flooding into his mind. What do I do? Who do I turn to?

"Help," he called out. "Someone please help me,"

"Forget it, no one can help her now,"

A female voice, but from where?

"Whose there?" Gar lay Mel body down and climbed to his feet. "Please I need you to help me,"

The boy's eyes widen as he witnesses the black transforming into a beautiful young girl, a little younger then himself. She was dressed from head to toe in black, grinning sweetly. As she raised her right arm, she revealed a gun.

Gar's mouth fell open. "Who are you?"

"Call me Gemini," the girl point the gun at him. "Now it's your turn Logan,"

Without thinking Gar became a gorilla and pinned Gemini to the ground. The girl looked shocked but that soon faded as she kicked him off her.

"Your not stronger then me Logan!" she snapped. "I better then you. Always have been. Always will be. And it's time you paid for what you did,"

"What did I do?" Gar was forcing back the tears. This girl was insane. Dangerous and insane.

"You know," she hissed. Her fist colliding with his face. "Murdering bastard. Did you think you could just get away with what you did?!"

"I haven't murdered anyone,"

"LIER!" Gemini screamed.

"It's the truth!" Gar yelled. His dog fangs snapped around her wrist. She yelled back in pain, dropping the gun then falling backwards. This was his one chance, the boy decided.

He made a leapt for it, but upon seizing it, he realised that Gemini was gone, and he was left holding the gun…next to a dead body….

This was not the end of the matter. The unstable daughter of Laura De Mille, known as Gemini was a wanted murderer. As capturing her seemed like the only way to clear his name, and get his revenge for the murder of Melanie, Gar chased her all over the country. When he finally came face to face with her once more, the boy did his best to make her understand that he didn't kill her mother, but Gemini was so hell bent on revenge that she refused to listen to him. However he managed to defeat her, with the help of others. She was then locked away in a secure prison, never to see the light of day again. That was of course until now….

Dick had left his back bike out of sight from the prison. Dress in black, he gave a quick scan of the security. It would be easy to get in. Getting out more hard. But he knew he could do it. The time for second decisions had come and gone. Dick knew he was able to cross a very big line, he knew that Beast Boy would never forgive him, he knew Batman would be disappointed in him, but what overruled all of these thoughts was the knowledge that with Gemini he would be able to stop Slade one and for all…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good?

Review please and let me know!

DIT. XXX


	4. Caught on Camera

Here we go

Remember to review!

DIT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caught on Camera

Dick waited until it was dark before he jumped the smooth prison wall. Easy. He moved swiftly and cautiously through the yard avoiding the prisons lights. As the golden glow came his way, he silently jumped out of the way. A guard wandered past him, not even noticing the young boy was there. Dick could feel his heart racing. This was kinda fun he found himself thinking, then scowled. No it wasn't fun. It was just something that he had do to. He was going to get no pleasure out of breaking the law. He was not a criminal.

Getting inside the building was simple. Dick picked the lock, a trick Batman had showed him. Computers were so easy to mess around with, if you knew what you were doing. His mind cast back to Batman. His mentor. His father. His friend. Of course he would understand, Dick told himself.

However once inside Dick found that things got ugly pretty quickly. Twenty guards appeared as if from no where in the blink of an eye. None of them waiting for him to strike first, lasers flew straight for him. Quickly Dick cart wheeled out of the way, tossing small bombs at them which exploded into a cloud of smoke, giving Dick time to head into the main vault of the prison, slamming the door behind him.

Safe on the other side, Dick breathe easily. He took a few seconds to recall his breath then he turned his attention to the cell in front of him. A large, round tube clung from the floor to the ceiling with a control panel standing a few feet away from it. All this for one girl? Dick found himself wondering. She must be very dangerous. Dick smiled. Perfect.

Approaching the tank, Dick saw the girl up close. She was as Beast Boy had described one time, very beautiful, with long brown hair flowing across her face. Her eyes were shut so he couldn't tell what colour they were. A sudden bang from behind the steel door echoed around the room, breaking Dick's thoughts. He realised that he was running out of time. And he could not get captured.

Rapidly Dick broke the code on the computer panel. The room began to flash red as the tank's glass lid opened. Gemini started to stir. Her eye lids opened slowly, as she fell to her knees. Dick rushed to her sides, helping her to her feet.

"Where… am …I?" her voice croaked.

Dick took her by the shoulders. "I'll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here. Feeling up for a fight?" A strange smile loomed on her thin face that made Dick feel with dread.

"Always…" Gemini continued to grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…an attack on New Orleans maximum security prison has left fourteen guards dead and three seriously wounded, by the highly dangerous criminal know as Gemini. However reports are coming in that she was assisted by the former Titan Robin…."

Bruce switched the news off. He sat in the dark thinking quietly to himself, when Alfred enter the room.

"Your not going to see him, sir?" the elder man asked.

Bruce shook his head. "He's old enough to accept the consequences of his actions,"

"But sir, he's just lost his friends. It's clear that master Dick isn't thinking straight. He needs you Sir. You're the closest thing he has to a father,"

"When he joined the Titans I agreed to let him find his own way, and that's exactly what I'm doing," Bruce shut his eyes. 'Don't let me down Dick,' he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cameras!!!! Dick felt like sure an moron. Why didn't he disconnect them all, before he rushed in. He swore loudly as he raced down the highway, Gemini clinging tight to his back. Why hadn't he wore a mask? He wondered. Something, anything? Not only had he been label a criminal, but by now Slade would know that he wasn't dead. The element of surprise was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now.

More later okay?

Please Review. And be nice!

DIT XXX


	5. Into the Lions Den

Enjoy

DIT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Into the Lions Den.

Dick glazed around his surrounding. A dark, dismal bar named the Lions Den, where the worse of the worse hung out. He was safe in there. Well, safe from the police at any rate. Already he had witnessed five fights breaking out over the smallest of things. Dick knew that he could take anyone in here, but he was afraid to. There was still blood on his hands.

__

I didn't do anything wrong. It's because of Slade. I had no choice.

Gemini reappeared from the ladies. At least Dick thought that was Gemini. No longer was she a dark brown, but glamorous blonde.

"What do you think?" she winked as she flicked her newly acquired long curls over her shoulder. "Do I make a fab blonde or what," Her red lips parted into a smile.

"I didn't know your powers extended to changing your hair colour,"

Gemini smile widened. As she did so her whole body shifted, leaving Dick to stare at himself.

"You have no idea," the Dick said. Folding his arms, Gemini resurfaced. Her face swiftly fell with a mixture of hate and angry. "Now, what makes you think that I am going to help you?"

The boy looked surprised. "How do you know that I want anything from you?"

"Don't play games," Gemini snapped. "You've seen what I can do," Dick felt his mind casting back to earlier that evening. How gracefully, how effectively she had killed innocent men without a second thought. She was born to be a killer, Dick realised. What on earth had made him think that she would agree to help him. No way could she be trusted. The phrase Bitten off more then you can chew, sprang into his mind.

"But then," the girl continued. "I've seen what you can do,"

__

Murderer. You're a murderer Dick, there's no way around it………

"Aw what's the matter, first kill?" Gemini rested her hand on his shoulder. "Gets easier, I promise," she hissed.

Dick flung her arm away him. "Your insane," he growled.

"Then you must be more insane, cause you're the one who let me out," Gemini continued to smile. "Revenge, right?"

Dick nodded.

"Gimme the pitch then, I'm listening," She crossed her legs upon the table awaiting his response.

Dick placed his arms on the table. "Do you know who I am?" Gemini nodded. "Are you also aware that I use to belong to a team of crime fighters, the Teen Titans, of which Beast Boy was a member of?"

"Logan," The chance was instance, almost as if right before his eyes, a new person had appeared. "Where is he?" her voice was low.

"He's …dead," _Don't cry. Not now. You have to be strong. Remember your doing this for them._

"Good," The girl hissed.

"Really?" Dick questioned. "I would have thought you would have been more upset by that piece of information. I mean now that he's dead, you'll never be able to kill him. Wasn't that the whole purpose of you life?" A corky smile bloomed over his face. Gemini glared.

"In fact," he carried on. "You'll never be able to re challenge him. Never prove once and for all that you are the better. Hmm if I were in your shoes I would be a little pissed off,"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I am the better. I know it!"

Dick shrugged. "Actions speak louder then words, and well… Gar, he kinda kick your butt and sent you to the time out zone,"

Gemini slammed her fists onto the table. "I am the best!"

"Hey, I know you are, but I wish there was just someway that you could prove it to the rest of the world…let me see…oh I know you could do something Beast Boy could never do…"

"What?" She asked in curious tone.

"Kill Terra…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will she, won't she? Find out later!

Remember to review!

DIT XXX


	6. Mind Games

****

Finally updated!

Hope you like it.

DIT.

Mind Games.

The city was quiet, yet Slade had warned her to be on her guide. Somewhere out there A former Titan was alive. It was only natural that he would want revenge. But Terra didn't think he was that much of a threat, after all the other Titans had all actually had powers. Robin hadn't. He was only human. How much of a threat could he be?

Floating down the empty streets upon her rock, the blonde girl felt a chill run up her spine as she past the still Tower. They were really gone, she realised. They were never coming back. She would never see Beast Boy smiling face again.

"I don't care." Terra told herself. "I don't." Yet she couldn't deny that ache in the back of her heart.

Pausing for a brief second, the blonde girl made her silence goodbyes to the only friends she had ever had. She would miss them, she knew she would. Part of her cry out in her mind. _Why did you let it go this far? _

"Hi there!" A familiar voice chirped.

Her eyes flutter with disbelief at the green figure hiding behind the mist. "Beast Boy?" she said the words alone. "But your…"

"Terra. Attack now!" Slade interrupted her. Obeying his order, Terra hurled a bolder in his direction. But it struck nothing. Terra was shocked as her eyes met with the cold grey of the earth.

"Girl, is that the best you can do?" Cyborg's voice chucked.

Terra whirled round in surprise, again she saw nothing.

"What's going on up there?" Slade was getting anxious. _Good._ Dick thought. He nodded at Gemini. _Keep toying with her._

As if reading his mind, Cyborg's bulky figure, metamorphosed into the slim alien form of Starfire. Speaking with a burning rage, she ran out of the shadows so that Terra could see her clearly. "I can not believe that I once called you friend!"

Terra face resembled absolute fear. Someone who knew that had done wrong but was afraid to pay for it.

"It's over Terra." Dick appeared by the alien's girl side. He had redressed as Robin, except his costume was now black and red. Through his mask, Dick could see Terra hesitation. She could only see two Titans, yet she believed herself to be surrounded. Good. His plan was working perfectly. Without warning Terra plunged into the air, flying off at rapid speed.

"Looks like she doesn't wanna fight us?" Gemini reappeared, clasping her hands on her hips. "Thought she wanted you dead."

"She doesn't. Slade does. Terra is nothing but pawn." Dick hoped on his bike. "We've got to stop her before she gets back to Slade."

Gemini flashed a look of confusion. "Why. She'll leads us both to him."

"Yeah. Then Slade'll figure it out. We can't let him." He started the engine. Gemini climbed on behind him. Her arms locked tight around his waist. Her head buried into his back.

"Too bad you're a hero. You'd make a great bad guy." She hissed.

Dick said nothing. Gemini was just trying to get under his skin. And she was doing a pretty good job of it as well. Nothing Dick was doing felt heroic. He felt like he had when he had pretended to be Red X. But she was right. He did have it in him to be a villain. The only thing that had prevented him from turning in the past were his friends. But now they were gone. The boy looked grim, wondering if he did have the strength to hold it together without them.

This was the first time he began to doubt his actions.

Terra raced along the pavement. Slade was yelling at her to stop. But she couldn't. That was it for her. The final straw. The Titans were alive. She had failed to kill them. No way would Slade be pleased about this. Images grew in her mind of what he might do to her. She let out a low sob, flinging the ear piece to the ground, shutting out his words forever.

Holding her head in her hands, the full sense of guilt bloomed within her. No longer was she immune to her feelings. They flooded around her as she came back down to earth.

"I'm sorry." she cried.

"You should be." Raven's voice croaked from nowhere.

"We were you friends." Cyborg hissed.

"I thought you liked me!" Beast Boy growled.

"How could you do that to us!" Starfire's voice flicked with anger.

Terra clasped her head in her hands. "I don't know. I don't know why I did any of it."

Dick stepped out of the shadows. Terra caught his grave expression. She staggered to her feet as he approached.

"Robin, I'm so sorry…" her voice hovered.

Dick narrowed his eyes. "Now your sorry? What about a few weeks ago when you were trying to kill us?" His tone rose. As if unable to hold back anymore, the boy swung his fists at the girl. She only just managed to dodge him.

"Please…" she stared. "I regret everything that I've done."

"I don't believe you!" Dick yelled at the top of his lungs. He kicked the girl down. "And my names not Robin."

Terra fell to heap on the floor. She suddenly caught the source of his rage. "Where are the other Titans?" she whispered.

Behind her, Gemini emerged from the shadows. A large grin hung on her face. "Their all dead sugarbee!" She took the form of Beast Boy. "I always was better then that green furred freak!"

The girls mouth dropped. "No that can't be. I…didn't meant to…"

Dick didn't look convinced. "Really, cause it sure felt like it when you tried to crush me." he when to hit her again. But Terra spit the ground. Dick tumbled into a wall. He smacked his head hard.

Gemini sprinted into action. Transforming into a dark bird she landed besides Terra. Taking her old form the girl grinned.

"Wonder boy said you'd be a challenge. Guess he was wrong huh?" she high kicked the other girl in the face. Terra fell back, but she quickly got to her feet. There was nothing left for her to do. She felt empty upon gaining the knowledge that the Titans were gone. Pity for Robin. She had never seen him that angry. Deep down, the girl knew Slade was at fault, that she owed him nothing, she should just hand him over to Robin, and let him vent out his rage. But with the Titans gone, Slade was all she had left. She choked back her tears. _Their dead. I killed them. I'm a murderer._

Suddenly she attacked Gemini. The girl moved quickly. Her eyes narrowed. "That's more like it hon. No need to be ashamed. We're all killers here."

Terra darted forwards, Gemini pounced on her like a panther. Pinning her to the ground, Gemini sank her fangs deep into her skin. Terra howled in pain. Dick found himself grinning to himself. He wanted her to suffer. She might be sorry, but it was to late for apologises . Far to late. Terra was going to pay…with her life. His hands ran across the gun safely hidden behind his back.

__

You can do. It's easy. Just like before.

Terra had shoved Gemini away from her. The girl had rolled onto her side, wailing and clutching at her shoulder. Gemini towered above her. Terra's blood dripped across her lips. She smiled, licking it up. Catching Dick's eye, she grinned harder.

"I'm done."

Dick nodded. "This is your one chance Terra. Where is Slade?"

The girl remained quiet.

"Fine." Dick placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

****

What do you think?

Any good?

DIT XXX


	7. Lost Star

Chapter seven is here - enjoy!

DIT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7. Lost Star.

He couldn't believe what he had done…

__

Now you really are a murderer.

The gun slipped from this gasp. Dick shook his head.

__

She deserved to die after what she did to my friends.

Staring down at the lifeless body, Dick felt strange. Not because he felt guilt, but because he didn't. He didn't feel anything.

__

What have you become?

The words haunted Dick. He slammed his fist into the wall.

__

Slade! This was all his fault. He would pay.

Gemini was still standing besides the boy. Her eyes careful glinted at the body and then back at Dick, whose face was covered with the shadows, so that she couldn't make out his expression. She smiled to herself.

"I never knew you had it in you." she hissed. Dick glared at her, but said nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back the tower, Dick was trying to track Slade signal using Terra's earpiece. But he was having no luck. Of course not! Slade was always two steps ahead of him. He growled loudly before slamming his computer into the wall.

"You are far too tense!" a voice whispered from behind Dick.

"I'm not in the mood." Dick stared at Gemini who pouted.

"Oh honey, your never in the mood!" she laughed.

Dick turned away. "What are you still doing here? You've got your revenge on Beast Boy. Why don't you just leave."

"Is that any way to talk to your partner?"

"Your not my partner!" Dick declared.

Gemini sniffed. "Face it. You need me! If it hadn't been for me, you'd still be out there battling that blonde girl, and you'd probably be losing."

"I'm the one that shot her aren't I?"

"Yeah, but I soften her up for you!" Gemini winked at him. "So you don't like blondes, what do you like?"

Dick sat nothing. Gemini crept towards him.

"How about Goths?" Raven's dark form glittered in front of him. Dick pushed her aside, and charged down the narrow hallway. But Raven followed. She took hold of his hand. As Dick spun round he saw the slender form of Starfire standing before him. Her large green eyes bore into him, eclipsed by her long flowing red locks.

"Robin."

Dick felt his old feelings returning. Things he felt when he was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, surrounded by his four friends. Not this shell of a person.

"Starfire." his hand stroked her cheek.

"It's alright Robin. I'm here. I'll take care of you." the girl smiled.

Dick's joy was shattered when he remember the truth. "No!" he shoved Starfire into the wall. "Your gone. Your never coming back!" He raced to his room, slamming the door behind him, collapsing in a flood of tears.

"Dick." the familiar voice startled him. He looked up to see the man dressed in black hovering outside his bedroom window.

"I think we need to talk." said Batman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

DIT XXX


End file.
